psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Buries Video Games
Psycho Dad Buries Video Games is the twenty-fifth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 9, 2015. Plot Jeffrey Sr. has found Jesse's Psycho Dad shirts and finds them very offensive to him. Enraged, he retaliates by burying them along with Jesse's video games. The video begins with Jeffrey Jr. laughing as Jeffrey Sr. is using his backhoe to bury Jesse's video games along with some of the Psycho Dad shirts. Jesse comes out of the house, shocked to find this happening. Jeffrey Sr. says this is revenge for Jesse making Psycho Dad shirts. When Jeffrey Sr. won't back down, Jesse strips down to his underwear and jumps into the hole to retrieve his games. Jesse refuses to move out of the way as Jeffrey Sr. brings down a large pile of dirt and buries him along with his games. Jesse lays in the dirt unconscious for a few seconds before he regains consciousness and leaves the hole. Jesse runs into the pool to clean himself off. When Jesse sees Jeffrey Sr. resuming the burial, he runs out of the pool back to the hole and protests angrily. His dad finishes the job and pours more dirt over the hole. Jeffrey Jr. mocks Jesse and Jesse throws a stick at him. Jesse starts to dig the games out with his bare hands while Jeffrey Jr. mocks him. After giving up, Jesse returns to the pool to get washed as the video ends. Characters *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jesse Ridgway Psycho Dad Buries Video Games was filmed by Jeffrey Jr.. Locations *Ridgway Residence Victims Continuity In FATHER'S DAY FREAKOUT!, it was revealed that Jeffrey Sr. dug up all of the remaining games that were buried while Jesse was at E3. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games'' is the first Psycho Video where someone is knocked out. The second being Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses and the third being Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games'' is the second Psycho Video where Jeffrey Jr. called Jesse an island native, the first time being Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games'' was the last Psycho Video to be filmed by Jeffrey Jr. (not counting alternate angles of Psycho Videos that were uploaded to the BigBrudda channel, such as PSYCHO ROOM DESTRUCTION and PSYCHO DAD DESTROYS COMPUTER), until Psycho Kid Kills Father. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games'' is one of the few Psycho Videos where Jesse ends up calming down towards the end of the video. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games'' is one of the few videos in the series in which both Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. express genuine concern for Jesse, since when the dirt was dropped on Jesse, Jeffrey Sr. asked "Is he moving?" several times and Jeffrey Jr. asking Jesse if he was alright. *Jesse could've been killed by suffocating in the dirt when Jeffrey Sr. buried him. **Because of Jesse's past head injury in 21 Shots, dumping dirt on him was especially dangerous. **It is revealed in 14 - ALIVE that the scene where Jeffrey Sr. buried Jesse was edited and altered. *The plot of Psycho Dad Buries Video Games is similar to that of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, in which the destruction of multiple games occurs using a drivable machine. *Due to the events of Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, Jesse was unable to stream that day. *Among the various games being buried are Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, Viva Piñata, Call of Duty: Black Ops, The Sims 3, Left 4 Dead 2, Halo Reach (which Jesse managed to save or got a replacement for from Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox), Sneak King, and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games'' was uploaded on Tom's 20th birthday. *As Jesse attempts to retrieve his video games, Jeffrey Jr. mocks Gollum's voice in reference to the scene from The Hobbit. In their respective cases, they're scrounging for their respective possessions: Jesse with his video games (buried by Jeffrey Sr.) and Gollum with his ring (taken by Bilbo Baggins). Category:Psycho Videos